Misadventures of Drunkards
by Kit15
Summary: AU - Duo decides to liven up a little "party" Heero is having with some alcoholic refreshments...craziness ensues. Based loosely on a real life encounter. There will be some yaoi implications...but not many.


            Hey everyone, it's me, Kit again. This is a slightly revised story of a real life experience.  I obviously switched in the Gundam Wing characters for me and my friends…hehe.  So yes, each character loosely represents how each of my friends acted…even Relena…bwhahahaha!  Storyline's basically the same, except imagine six girls and one guy doing this.  And yes, this took place at my house *sigh*.  What a disaster…  Anyway, read, review and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I hate this part…the Gundam Wing characters are not mine.  Just the drunken craziness that ensues in this story…that was all mine.  

**Misadventures of Drunkards**

_(You're not an alcoholic if you don't go to meetings)_

The offensive morning sun streamed in through the window in the East wing of the house, basking a lone figure on a bed in its glow.  Long chestnut hair seemed to shimmer in the early morning light as it lay limply on the bed next to the boy.  The person rolled over to face the window, eyes scrunching up even more on instinct as he groaned.  His pale face contrasting sharply with the jet black clothes he was wearing.  Bringing an arm up to his face in order to shade his eyes from the sun, the boy began to open his eyes.  He stretched simultaneously, then paused, and looked around the disheveled room with bleary and confused indigo eyes.  

            The first thing he noticed was that he was lying in a bed that was not his own, and it was a rather large king size bed.  Immediately, he sat up and glanced down at his body, relief flooding his features as he discovered that he was still fully clothed.  Suddenly, the boy flung himself back onto the bed with a loud groan, clutching his stomach with one hand and his head with another.  Continuing to survey the room, realization started to sink in as he noticed this room as his best friend's parents' room.  Sitting on the dresser were about 6 empty bottles of Smirnoff Ice, 4 empty glasses and 2 empty ice cream dishes.  His brow furrowed at the sight before him and then asked the inevitable question aloud. 

            "What the fuck happened last night?" He moaned.  The braided boy yawned, then shimmied to the foot of the bed before stepping off of it.

            "AHHHH!  Get off me!" A voice screamed from underneath him, still choked up and froggish sounding.  The boy quickly retracted his foot, then slowly peered over the edge of the bed to find another familiar figure lying on the floor.

            "Wu…fei?" The other teen asked slowly.

            "Who were you expecting Maxwell?" The boy addressed as Wufei ground out.

            "Um…what are you doing on the floor?" Duo Maxwell asked.

            There was a long pause of silence, and then, "…I, don't know." 

            Duo sat on the bed for a second, pondering what could have happened to get them in a situation like this.  Then he looked down at the confused Chinese boy on the floor, gingerly stepped over him and practically fell into the dresser across the room.  "Whoa…hehe," Duo giggled as he regained his balance.  He grinned cheekily at the other teen on the floor and said, "Maybe would should go downstairs and see what's going on down there."  Wufei nodded and Duo stretched down his hand to help Wufei stand up.  Unfortunately for them, neither were quite stable yet to move on their own accord, much less help one another, so Duo just lost his balance and dive bombed back onto the bed, bouncing once before crashing down onto the Chinese teen.  "Whoops…heh…should we try thata' one agin laddie?" Duo asked in a ridiculous sailor's accent.  Wufei just glared.

            After no small miracle, the two hung-over boys managed to stumble downstairs and into the kitchen…which looked like a tornado had hit.  Three pizza boxes lay on a small circular table off to their left.  Surrounding the cardboard boxes were an assortment of liquor bottles, glasses, more Smirnoff Ice bottles, used matches, scissors, paper towels and more empty ice cream dishes.  Each boy frowned at that scene and then moved to look around the rest of the room.  The rest of the kitchen just looked like an extension of the table.  There were paper plates, napkins, more matches, shot glasses, wine glasses, more Smirnoff Ice bottles, etc. scattered around the countertop.  As if that wasn't enough, smack dab in the middle of the kitchen was a rather frazzled looking Heero Yuy, back turned to the doorway, frilly yellow apron on, ridiculous yellow gloves, sponge in one hand, Pine Lysol in the other, bent over the floor, vigorously scrubbing the tiles.  Wufei and Duo both gaped at the sight before them.

            "Nice ass Yuy," slipped out of Duo's mouth before he had the chance to process his thoughts and clamp his mouth shut.  

            Heero stopped his scrubbing and then eerily slow, he stood up with his back still facing his two "friends" before pivoting to meet their dazed eyes.  His death glare was turned on full force, making both Duo and Wufei want to crawl into a hole and die.  The dark-haired teen's glare never faltered as he continued to stare at the American and the Chinese boy.  They both started to back-peddle at the same time, agonizingly slow as it seemed they were attempting to not get noticed.  Then, quite suddenly, they each made a mad dash for the family room across the hall.  

            Heero still remained glaring at the empty doorway before allowing his face to relax and he said, "Wow, I'm getting better at that glare thing…" and resumed scrubbing the abused floor.  

            Meanwhile, Duo and Wufei managed to stop themselves from stumbling too far into the family room by grabbing hold of any furniture they could.  The braided teen was clinging to a TV stand for his life and Wufei was supporting himself against the armrest of a couch.  The Asian boy looked at a familiar form sleeping peacefully on the couch, a blanket covering the other boy.  He studied the soft blonde hair, the fair skin which bordered on pink and wondered if Quatre was feeling even remotely as bad as he and Duo were at the moment.  Frowning, Wufei decided that Quatre was obviously much more relaxed and comfortable than either of them were.  

            "Why does Q-man get the couch all to himself?" Duo groaned. 

            "You," Wufei accused, "had a king size bed to yourself while I slept on the floor!  Where is the justice!?"  Duo just shrugged.  

            "Morning boys," a new voice greeted them.  The two teens immediately looked to see who the newcomer was, and spotted a very familiar figure standing in the doorway to the basement.  

            "Zechs?!" Duo and Wufei shouted simultaneously.  

            The beautiful blonde man raised an eyebrow, crossed his arms and said, "What?  You don't remember?"  

            Both boys shook their heads, then groaned and clutched their throbbing heads.  Zechs proceeded to laugh loudly as he threw his head back and let the sound escape from his throat.  Duo glared then retorted, "This coming from someone wearing a PINK night shirt, with a picture of Aurora on it and the words "Sleeping Beauty" underneath!"

            Zechs blanched then said, "I-It's Relena's…and I accidently grabbed it when I was packing last night…heh."

            "Yeah…right…" Wufei murmured.  The older blonde man just glared at the Chinese teen then moved to the small half bath in the hallway and closed the door behind him.  Almost as soon as Zechs had vacated the area, a new person took his place.  

            "Mornin' Trowa!" Duo exclaimed.  The tall, handsome teen nodded politely to both comrades before walking between them and kneeling beside Quatre's sleeping form.  He looked worriedly at the smaller youth and felt his forehead with the back of his hand.  Duo shuffled over to Trowa's side and said, "Um, was he sick?"

            Trowa nodded again, then turned to Duo and said, "How are you and Wufei feeling?"

            "Like shit," Wufei answered for the both of them.  

            Duo gasped and clutched his chest dramatically, saying, "Wufei!  Where's your sense of honor?!  Reducing yourself to using the low-life phrases I use?!"

            "Right now, I don't give a damn about honor…I need to sit," Wufei grumbled then dragged himself over to a reclining chair and slumped down into it.  

            "Well, with how much the two of you drank last night, I'm surprised you're still standing," Trowa declared.  

            Duo and Wufei both sweatdropped and Zechs returned from the bathroom at that moment.  He took a seat at the opposite end of the long L-shaped couch that Quatre was sleeping on.  Then Duo asked, "Um, what *exactly* happened last night?"

            Silence filled the air.  Trowa and Zechs glanced at each other, a knowing look on their faces that eluded the befuddled Duo and Wufei.  Duo dropped down to the floor, sitting with his back against the TV stand and watched the two taller men in anticipation.  Trowa turned and sat down on the arm of the couch, looked at the braided American and the Chinese boy and sighed.  "Neither of you remember?"

            "My brain really isn't working that well," Duo replied and Wufei nodded.  

            "Then perhaps we should get Heero in here for this as well," Zechs suggested.  Trowa understood and went into the kitchen to fetch the boy.  When they returned, Trowa sat back down on the arm of the couch and Heero stood in the middle of the room, still managing to look annoyed despite the frilly yellow apron, rubber yellow gloves and the small bit of foam in his chocolate hair.  

            He turned towards Duo, his menacing glare darkening even further and said, "Let's see if this jogs your memory."  Heero then tossed his digital camera at Duo, and even though Duo was in a hazy state, he still managed to catch it quite easily.  Duo fumbled to turn on the camera, and when he did, his mouth went slack as he scanned through the pictures from last night's episode.  

            "Holy shit," he whispered.  Then looked up at Heero with a sheepish smile on his face, his brow creased in uncertainty.  Heero just stared angrily back.  Duo gulped then handed the camera to Wufei when he was finished looking through them.  Wufei took the camera and skimmed through the pictures, his face growing red with embarrassment as he looked at them. 

            "Why don't we start from the beginning?" Zechs said, then he, Trowa and Heero proceeded to fill in the two disoriented boys on what happened last night.

                                                                        ~***~

            Duo sat on the couch in his best friend's family room, pouting as he watched the clock tick by agonizingly slow.  Snarling at the clock, he stomped back into the kitchen with his empty plate in hand and swiped another piece of everything pizza, making that his fifth piece.  He glanced at Wufei and Heero as they sat around the kitchen table, quietly eating their pizza.  Growling in disgust, Duo pulled out the nearest chair and nearly fell into it, dropping his paper plate on the wooden table in order to make a scene.  Wufei looked up at the boy now sitting across from him and sighed.  "Maxwell, what is your problem?"

            Pushing the pizza further away from him, Duo slumped back and whined, "Heero's parents are away and he doesn't even know how to throw a decent party!"  Duo shot accusatory glares at the stoic teen, watching as Heero shifted uncomfortably.  "Come on man!  Where is everyone?!  Where's the girls?!  Where's the beer?!" He cried, waving his hand wildly as he did so.

            Quietly, Heero responded, "I told you, I'm not throwing some big party so the house can be destroyed."

            "UGH!  You make me sick!" Duo shouted, then snatched the abandoned piece of pizza and greedily chewed it.  

            "Is that all you Americans do?" Wufei retorted.  "Drink and have sex?"

            Duo looked at him stupidly before saying, "Well…duh.  What else is there to do?"  Wufei rolled his eyes and hoped that Duo was a poor representation of the country.  

            Suddenly the doorbell rang and Duo hopped out of his seat, stuck the remaining half of the pizza in his mouth and shouted, "I'll get it!"  Wufei and Heero looked at each other and shrugged.  The long-haired teen raced down Heero's hallway and skidded to a stop in front of his front door.  Opening it with a big grin, his face automatically fell when he saw Quatre and Trowa standing on the other side.  Quatre's face was beaming while Trowa looked neutral as always.  Duo momentarily debated whether or not to slam the door in their faces because of his immense disappointment, but then decided to allow them inside.  He looked at Quatre and noticed the tip of a cardboard box sticking out of his unclosed overnight bag.  Duo's hopes perked up ridiculously.  Dare he hope?  Could Quatre be the answer to his problem?

            "I brought a large assortment of tea!  I figured we'd have enough time try most of them tonight…if we wanted to stay up all night," Quatre giggled at the thought of staying up all night long.  Duo's face was immediately reset into a scowl and he seriously considering slamming the door in Quatre's and Trowa's faces now.  Tea…of all the stupidest things in the world…tea.  He grunted and moved aside to allow the two new arrivals to enter Heero's house.  The boy with the golden hair immediately flitted by Duo and into the kitchen where Heero and Wufei had not moved.  Duo could hear Quatre telling the other two about his collection of tea with excitement and Duo groaned.  

            Trowa turned his green eyes towards Duo and asked quizzically, "Something wrong?"  Duo just slapped his forehead, shook his head and walked away from the tall, European young man.  Trowa carried in his overnight bag and sleeping bag, deposited them in the living room and joined the other three in the kitchen.

            Duo had receded into the family room, forgetting about the pizza again and collapsed into the soft couch.  Why did Heero have to be such a stick in the mud?  They should be taking advantage of this golden opportunity!  He wanted to party hardy like the best of 'em and all Heero wanted to do was sit on his ass and most likely drink Quatre's tea.  He'd be damned if that was what he got stuck doing!  So, with cliché phrases such as "Seize the day" and "There's no time like the present" rolling around in his head, Duo took matters into his own hands.  Chortling evilly to himself, the sly teen crept through the hall to his bag in Heero's living room.  Fishing through his backpack, he had to stifle a conniving laugh as he pulled out his communications headset.  He ran upstairs as quickly and quietly as possible and locked himself in the bathroom.  

            "Call Zechs Merquise," Duo ordered the hands-free phone.  He waited impatiently while the line rang at the other end, tapping his feet on the tile floor while he listened.  After the fifth ring, Duo was tugging on his meter-long braid relentlessly, silently imploring Zechs to answer the phone as if he had telepathy.  

            "Hello?" A female voice said into the phone.  Damn, it was Relena!  

            "Is Zechs there?" Duo asked.

            There was a small pause, then, "Yes…"  

            The line grew silent and the violet-eyed boy waited for Zechs to come on the phone.  There was some noise in the background and then Duo heard feet moving on the other end of the phone.  After what seemed like a small eternity, Duo heard Zech's suave voice, "Hello?"

            "Zechs!  Hey, it's Duo.  Listen I gotta big favor to ask you," Duo began.

            "How big of a favor?" The man asked.

            "Not that much really.  It's just…well, you see, Heero's parents are away for the weekend and-" Duo paused because he swore he heard a repressed gasp on the other end, shook his head and continued.  "Well, to make a long story short, he doesn't exactly KNOW how to through a party.  So, I was wondering if you'd like to come…you know, liven things up a bit…"

            Zechs hesitated before saying, "What exactly do you want of me?"

            "Alcohol man!  Lots of alcohol!  I'm going CRAZY over here!  Please, you gotta help me out and you're the only one legally old enough to get some!  Please!" Duo practically begged into the headset.  

            There was an audible sigh from the other end, and then the reply was, "Fine, but you're paying me back for it…that shit's expensive."

            "I know, I know.  But right now, I don't care.  Just buy a whole crap load of stuff.  I don't care what it is…just get me SOMETHING," Duo implored.  

            Zechs nodded at the other end and answered, "Yeah sure.  But you owe me for this.  Not only am I going to get my head ripped off by Yuy for bringing the stuff there, my wallet is going to be seriously damaged."

            "Yeah, yeah whatever.  Just get the stuff as fast as possible then haul ass over to Heero's.  Got it?  I'll be waiting on ya.  See you!"  Duo exclaimed, the disconnected the phone, leaned back against the sink and sighed, his spirits already lifted.  Grinning maniacally to himself, he could just foresee the night.  Things were gonna get real interesting, that's for sure.  

            He practically skipped out of the bathroom, pranced down the stairs and replaced his phone into his backpack.  Trotting down the hallway, he noticed that the group had moved into the family room and Quatre was talking too fast for his own good about a game that was an old party classic.  Duo entered the room and saw an oversized plastic game board of some sort with multicolored dots lined up in four rows of six: red, yellow, green and blue.  Looking over at Quatre, he noticed him holding a square pallet with a single hand that was to be spun.  Leaning on the doorframe, he listened as the short blonde explained how the game worked.

            "I found this in one of my father's mansion's attics!  It's extremely vintage, just look at it!  Yet it's in great condition!  What a find!  According to directions, as many people can play as can fit on the mat, but there has to be one spinner, which will be me first.  When the spinner spins the dial, whatever direction is there, all the players must do it simultaneously.  So, if I for instance spun and called out 'Right foot yellow', all of you would have to place you right foot on one of the six yellow circles.  Then I would spin it again, and let's say I called out, 'Right hand blue', all the contestants would have to place their right hand on a blue dot, while maintaining their right foot on the yellow dot.  And it continues like this until there is one person remaining steady on the board, because people tend to get twisted up and fall.  Once you fall, you're out."  Quatre explained.

            "Sounds thrilling Quatre my boy," Duo drawled. 

            "Duo!  You're back!  Want to play?" Quatre asked.  

            Duo pushed off the wall and smiled at him, "Why not?  Is everyone else playing?"  He looked around at the three other boys, they all shook their head.  Frowning, he turned back to Quatre who looked hurt.  "I don't think it will be as much fun with just me."

            "I…suppose not…" he murmured, looking slightly embarrassed and disappointed.  Scratching his head a little, he said, "Well, maybe some other time."

            "Not likely," Wufei grumbled and walked out of the room mumbling something that sounded like "Weak onnas play games".  Duo watched as the Chinese teenager turned to the left down the hallway and started walking toward the living room.  Unexpectedly, there was a blood curdling screech from Wufei's direction, followed by a threatening hiss.  

            Heero's head snapped in the direction of the distress call and he ran from the room yelling, "Fluffy!"  After a moment of hesitated confusion by the remaining three boys, Duo, Quatre and Trowa all sprinted from the family room as well.  They followed Heero down the hall and toward a frazzled Wufei who was currently cornered by "Fluffy".  Looking absolutely horrid, Wufei had his arms curled protectively around his body as he leaned into the corner to support himself, while his left leg was up and jabbing at the attacker.  "Fluffy!  Stop it!"

            Duo was the first to see what had Wufei so worked up, and the sight that he beheld made him burst out laughing and fall to the floor.  Unable to make any intelligible sounds, Trowa stepped around the cackling American and looked to see what happened.  Showing more expression that he ever does, his one visible green eye grew impossibly large as he turned away from the skittish Wufei and proceeded to laugh to himself.  Quatre came from behind Trowa and Duo and promptly cooed, "Aww!  She's adorable!"

            Wufei looked at Quatre with horror as all the color drained from his face.  Then he started yelling, "Get it away!  Get it awaaaaay!"

            "Come here Fluffy!  I gotcha!" Heero declared as he scooped up the offender…a white, long haired Persian cat.  Her tail was puffed out to its fullest, the hair on her back was standing on edge and she was repeatedly hissing at Wufei.  Heero walked away from the other boys as he brought her into the kitchen to give her some treats to calm her down.  

            Shakily stepping away from the wall, Wufei eyed his friends and tried to sneak away.  "Oh no you don't!  The great big he-man woman-hater is afraid of a CAT!  Ahahahaha!"  Duo crowed.

            "Shut up!  I'm not afraid!" Wufei screamed.

            "Coulda fooled me!"  Duo howled as he continued to roll around on the ground and laugh.

            "You did look pretty scared," Trowa mused, then continued giggling.

            "You guys!  Stop teasing Wufei," Quatre interjected.  Wufei just grunted in agreement.  "He obviously needs our help.  Would you like to sit down and talk about your fear of cats-"

            "I'm not afraid of cats," Wufei growled.

            "The first step to recovery is admittance Wufei.  You need to stop denying it.  Now why don't we talk about this over a nice cup of tea," Quatre offered.  

            "Argh!" Wufei cried, threw up his hands and stormed away from Quatre and into the kitchen.  He immediately screamed and ran into the family room to catch his breath.  Duo laughed even harder and clutched at his stomach.  

            Trowa walked into the kitchen and found Heero talking quietly to the cat as if she was actually listening and understanding what he was saying.  Careful not to make a sound, Trowa watched Heero speak with Fluffy.  "Now you have to be good for our guests.  You don't want mom to come home and find out that you were being mean to them, do you?  Are you listening to me Fluffy?  Understand?  You need to behave."  Heero paused, then looked curiously at her, shock registering on his face.  "That's not nice!" He admonished.  "No, they won't think it's funny if you peed all over their belongings…No!  I wouldn't either!"  Trowa raised an eyebrow at Heero and started to question his sanity.  It didn't seem to just be him talking to her.  Heero seemed to think she was talking back.  Something was definitely wrong with this picture.  "Well, if you insist.  But only to Duo…the other's don't deserve it.  I mean it Fluffy."  Trowa decided it was time to leave and he quietly slipped from the kitchen, back into the hallway, and then around to the family room where he found Duo taunting Wufei.  

            "Alvight Wuvvei.  Vhen did you virst notice your vear uv cats?"  Duo asked with an accent.  

            "Shut up," Wufei growled.

            "'Shut up'?  I du not believe that is a time," Duo teased and tapped an imaginary pencil on an imaginary pad.  "Shall ve try that agin?"

            "I will kill you," Wufei warned.

            "Uh uh!  I believe that is Heero's line!" Duo chimed and skipped away from Wufei.  "He probably had it patented too…so, I'm gonna have to fine you for that."  Just as Wufei burst out of his seat, the doorbell rang.  Everyone paused, but Duo grinned like the Devil himself and ran out of the room.

            Heero paused from talking to Fluffy and said to himself, "I didn't invite anyone…DUO!"  

            "I've got it!"  Duo called back in a sing-song voice.  

            "Duo…who did you-" Heero started but his questioned went unfinished as Duo opened the door and a familiar cry was heard.

            "HEERO!"  And then a girl with honey colored hair that was slightly longer than shoulder length and light blue eyes charged down the hallway.  

            "What the hell?!" Duo exclaimed as Heero cursed and retreated into the small half bathroom behind him, closed the door and locked it.  

            "Heero!  Wait!" Relena shrieked as she crashed into the door and began pounding on it.  "Come out of there you silly boy!"  

            Three heads popped around the corner of the family room to look first at Relena, and then at Duo.  Trowa was on top, then Wufei and finally Quatre.  Duo was screaming at Zechs, saying, "What the hell were you thinking bringing her here?!"

            "She wouldn't let me leave without her," Zechs sighed, looking rather disheveled.  Relena had obviously put up a good fight.

            "Argh!  Now what are we gonna do?!  She'll never let us drink!"  Duo whined.

            "Actually…that was the main reason she wanted to come," Zechs said.

            Duo looked him dead-on and let his mouth hang open.  "No way…"  Zechs nodded his head.  "B-But that's ridiculous!  It's so uncultured!  So crude!  She'll never make it!"  

            "Yeah well, it's what she wanted and I had to comply otherwise I wouldn't be here," Zechs shrugged.

            "You have the stuff right?"  Duo whispered.

            "Of course.  Relena!"  Zechs yelled down the hallway.  "Come help me with the stuff!"

            "Buuuut…Heero.  Oh, alright," she whined and walked outside with Zechs to carry in the liquor.  

            Seven minutes later, all seven of the teenagers were standing in Heero's kitchen studying the multiple bottles that lay on the wooden table.  Heero had come out of his hiding place from the bathroom, but had met Relena's waiting figure.  She now stood clutching his arm as they stood next to the table.  Duo was eyeing the goods with a gleam in his eye.  Wufei looked agitated, Trowa looked indifferent while Quatre looked appalled and apprehensive.  

            "So," Duo began, "we seem to have 18 bottles of Smirnoff Ice, 12 bottles of Budweiser, one bottle of Smirnoff vodka, one bottle of Bacardi rum, one bottle of Bailey's and two bottles of Kahlua.  Not bad…I think this will do just fine." 

            "Duo…" Heero ground out, while trying to shake the girl off of his arm.  "I told you NO PARTIES!"

            "Yeah, and when was the last time I listened to you?" Duo challenged, still looking rather smug with himself as his eyes never left the alcohol.  

            "No.  This is not happening here," Heero announced.  

            "Heero!" Relena pleaded.  "Please?  It could be fun."

            "You know how much I hate to say this but, Relena's right.  It will be fun," Duo agreed.  

            "I don't know about this guys…  Couldn't we just settle for some tea?"  Quatre interrupted, looking at the alcohol warily.  

            "NO!  I'm sick of your pansy idea's about how to throw a party!"  Duo yelled.  Quatre 'eeped' and cowered behind Trowa.  Rubbing at his forehead, Duo said, "Look, I don't care what you guys do, but I'm ready to get hammered.  So, if you don't mind," and he grabbed a Smirnoff Ice from it's case, "I'm gonna get started on that right now."  Walking over to Heero's utensil draw, he took out a bottle opener, popped the top of the Smirnoff Ice and started gulping greedily.  

            "You know the saying Duo.  Beer before liquor, never sicker.  But liquor before beer, never fear," Zechs pointed out.

            "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he mumbled between gulps.  

            "Duo, give me that," Heero growled as he stalked toward the braided teen.  

            "Fuck no…this is good stuff.  Get your own," Duo hissed and clutched his Smirnoff even harder.  Heero just stood there and glowered at Duo.  Behind him, he heard the distinctive sound of another cap being popped off, followed by another.  He whirled around to see Zechs and Relena downing their own drinks.  Glaring at the two, he turned back to a grinning Duo.  "Why don't you try one?"  Duo suggested, tipping his drink towards Heero.  Heero didn't move.  A second later, there was another Smirnoff opened and Heero turned around to see Trowa trying one.  The room grew quiet as he took the bottle away from his lips and analyzed it.

            "It tastes like…Sprite," Trowa said.

            "Ya like it?" Duo pushed.

            "Yeah…actually," Trowa replied, then looked slightly embarrassed as he took another drink.  

            "YEAH!  That's what I'm talking about!  See?  It won't kill you to try one," Duo urged.  Heero's scowl only deepened.  

            "This…is unbelievable!"  Wufei exclaimed.  "You people have no pride whatsoever!"

            "Look who's talking, scaredy-cat!" Duo shouted.  Wufei straightened up as Zechs and Relena turned to look at him.  "Yeah, that's right, the mighty Wufei is afraid of cats!"  He giggled and drank some more of the Smirnoff.  Trowa chuckled lightly and continued drinking as well.  

            Wufei just growled, snatched a Smirnoff Ice, popped the top and took a big swig of the stuff.  Pausing after the first drink, he looked at it curiously and said, "Hey, this is good."  

            "I knew it!"  Duo proclaimed and finished his Smirnoff.  He proudly placed it on the counter behind him and said, "Ahh…that's the stuff.  Now, to get you two to drink."  Duo dragged Heero by his elbow back to the table and took out two more bottles.  He opened both of their tops and shoved one under Quatre's nose and one under Heero's.  Heero didn't make a move to take the drink, but Quatre took it with shaky hands.

            "A-Are you sure it's ok?" Quatre asked.  Heero muttered something that sounded like 'No', but only Duo caught it.  

            "It's not bad Quatre.  You should try it," Trowa suggested and then drank some more of his almost empty bottle.  

            Quatre blushed bright red and looked at the bottle nervously.  He didn't want to seem like a baby if he didn't drink it, but what if he didn't like it and spit it all over the table?  That would look even worse.  Biting his lip, he looked up to Trowa once again and Trowa nodded.  Quatre sighed and drank a bit of the not-quite-clear liquid.  Taking it away from his lips, he found that he couldn't get more of it into his mouth fast enough!  Quatre immediately took another big gulp and Duo reached over to steady him.  

            "Whoa there Quatre!  We have all night!"  Duo said while laughing.  Trowa smirked at the little blonde.  

            "Sorry…it's just…it's really good!"  Quatre shouted happily.

            "Better than tea?"  Duo grinned.

            "MUCH better than tea!"  Quatre yelled.  

Duo laughed whole heartedly then and turned back to Heero who still hadn't taken the drink.  His grin grew into a menacing smirk as he waved the bottle in front of Heero's face.  "Come on Heero!"  He chirped.  "Everyone else has had some!  You don't want to be left o~ut!"

Heero gave Duo a death glare and stated, "Peer pressure won't work."

"Ah!  Maybe not!  But my charm and charisma will!"  Duo cheered as he swung the arm that held the drink over Heero's shoulders and wagged it on front of Heero's face from the other side of his body.  "C'mon…you know you want to," he said while wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

The slightly shorter Japanese boy looked emotionlessly at Duo, then slunk his way out of Duo's arm and walked into the family room and then down into the basement to give Fluffy more food.  The fat, white cat quickly followed at Heero's heels as he made his way down the steps.  Duo just shook his head and decided that Heero was Heero…he would never change the guy.  Shrugging, he turned back to the table to see that Relena, Zechs and Trowa had finished their drinks already.  Wufei was still nursing his slowly, while Quatre was taking his last gulp.  Nearly slamming the bottle down, Quatre automatically reached for another one.

"Whoa there!"  Zechs said as he intercepted Quatre's hand.  "You keep downing those weak alcoholic drinks before the hard stuff and you're going to be really sick later."

"Fine, then give me the hard liquor now," Quatre acquiesced.

"You heard the boy!  Let's get this party started!"  Duo shouted as he raided Heero's cabinets, looking for appropriate glasses.  Finding what he was looking for, he came back to the table and lined up six shot glasses, grinning like a madman all the while.  He did a once over of the selection of liquor, then frowned slightly, murmuring, "I wonder…"  Then the braided boy went over to the refrigerator and searched for the fruits.  "YES!"  He yelled as he found what he was looking for.  He pulled his head out of the fridge and held up two lemons.  "Who woulda known Heero's parents kept lemons in the house!?  It's just my lucky day!"  

"Ah…I see what you're planning," Zechs mused as he smirked to himself in his chair.  

Wufei finally finished his Smirnoff, then placed it on the table.  "Well I don't.  Mind on telling us?"

Duo laughing maniacally as he located some sugar in one of the cabinets.  "Lemon shots m'boys!  They're great!"

"Lemon shots?" Quatre asked warily.  

"Yep.  See, how it works is, you pour a shot of vodka into these glasses, then coat a slice of lemon with sugar.  You down the vodka first, the quickly bite into the sugar-coated lemon and chase down the vodka with the lemon juice.  That way, your throat doesn't burn as the strong liquor goes down," Duo explained while he setup the drinks.  Zechs had begun to help him, retrieving a knife from a draw and slicing the two lemons into eight pieces, then rolling them in the sugar.  "They're a lot of fun if you do them right," Duo said as he finished pouring the vodka.  

Relena looked at the drinks nervously, "I don't know if I can do this…"

"Yeah, well, no one told you to come," Duo mumbled under his breath.  

"You don't have to," her older brother suggested offhandedly.  

"Yeah, but…everyone else is, right?" Relena asked.  Quatre nodded vigorously while Wufei didn't respond and Trowa continued to stare at the drinks.  

"Well, if you wanna chicken out, that's OK I guess," Duo said with a challenging grin.

"I'm not chickening out!"  Relena protested.  

"OK," he responded, then took one glass and one lemon and handed it to her, "Get ready to do the shot with me and Zechs."  

Relena seemed to pale at that thought, but then flipped her hair over her shoulder and said, "Alright, I will."

Zechs, Relena and Duo were all posed to do the shot and Duo counted aloud, "One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, and four to…GO!"  Suddenly, three heads were tilted back and gulping down the extremely strong liquor.  Duo and Zechs finished first and practically slammed their glasses down on the table as they bit into the sweet and sour lemon.  Relena finished seconds later and bit into her lemon as quickly as possible without putting her shot glass down first.  All three of the teenagers gasped for air once they finished.  Duo smacked his lips and wailed, "Hoooo boy!  That was GREAT!"

Relena coughed slightly and hoarsely said, "I think *cough* I did it *cough* wrong…*gag*."  

"Hahaha!  Burn your throat did it?!" Duo yelled.  Relena nodded her head.  "I warned ya Princess!"

Zechs simply wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned to Trowa, Quatre and Wufei.  "Are you up to it?"  All three nodded, Quatre more eagerly than the others.  "All right," Zechs said as he doled out their drinks and lemons.  "On the count of three…one, two, three!"  

The three boys drowned their shots, with Trowa finishing first, Quatre coming in a close second and finally followed by Wufei.  They each bit into their lemons and sucked on the juice to chase down the vodka.  Wufei came up sputtering and holding his throat like it had been burned, his eyes bugging out of his head.  Trowa was actually smiling and laughing slightly at the sight.  Finally, Quatre was grinning like a madman and staring at Duo with an odd light in his eyes.  "What's next?"  The blonde Arabian asked.

Duo nearly face-faulted and said, "I think yo-we all need a break right about now."  Zechs nodded and so did Wufei.  An idea seemed to pop into the chestnut-haired boy's head as he quickly scanned the room with his eyes and said, "Let's go mess around with Heero's laptop."

"Yeah!  Let's go!" Quatre shouted and then started to giggle.  Duo raised an eyebrow at the small blonde's actions.  

Trowa placed a hand on the exuberant Quatre and softly said, "Is that a good idea?"

"Yeah, he's already going to have our heads for drinking in his house Maxwell.  Now you want to use his laptop too?" Wufei asked skeptically.  

"Oh puh-lease.  I'm not 'fraid of him…let's go," Duo drawled as he started out of he kitchen and up to Heero's room.  Quatre chased after him, a giddy look on his face and Relena and Trowa followed as well.  

"I'm just going to go watch some television," Zechs said as he started to make room for the Smirnoff Ice and Budweiser's in the fridge.  He stacked them on the shelves, but not before taking a Budweiser with him and into the family room.  Wufei watched him leave, then slowly followed the others upstairs.  

Not three seconds later, Heero snuck out of the basement and crept into his own kitchen.  Zechs watched him silently from the couch in the family room, going unnoticed by Heero.  The Japanese boy surveyed the kitchen, noticing that glasses and bottles were already beginning to collect there.  He scowled at the sight before him and crossed his arms.  What the hell was so alluring about alcohol anyway?  It didn't seem like such a big deal to him.  He stomped over to the refrigerator, bent on getting a glass of water, but when he opened the door, he saw the Smirnoff Ice bottles staring back at him, taunting him.  Heero gave them his best death glare as he studied the murky looking liquid.  Trowa had said it tasted like Sprite, didn't he?  And Quatre and Wufei liked it…maybe Duo wasn't entirely crazy.  Maybe he should just…

No!  Heero shook his head as he tried to ignore the thoughts and temptations he was having.  He would not give into Duo's little game.  The dark-haired boy put his hand on the door's handle and was about to close the door when he took one last look at the bottles.  Well…maybe if he just had one.  After all, no one had to know he was drinking it.  Plus, he wouldn't drink anything after this, so it couldn't hurt that much, right?  He quickly grabbed a Smirnoff Ice and then slammed the refrigerator door.  Staring with awe at the drink in his hand, a new feeling came over him.  He really wanted to try it!  So, Heero opened the drink, threw out the cap and took a sip.  Rolling the new substance around in his mouth, he drew his eyebrows together as he tried to figure out what it tasted like.  It definitely resembled Sprite, as Trowa had said, but there was the subtle, underlying aftertaste of alcohol.  Taking one more drink just to make sure of the taste, Heero decided that it was actually really good.  Grinning a little, he leaned against the counter and continued to finish the flavored beer.  

Meanwhile, Duo, Relena, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were all crowded around Heero's laptop as Duo signed them onto the Internet.  He was grinning evilly as he surfed through some websites.  He was planning on giving Heero's laptop quite a makeover.  Duo skillfully pulled up a gay porn site and set about fishing around for a good picture to make as a background.  Quatre's eyes bugged out of his head as he looked at the screen while Trowa looked equally astonished.  Wufei just rolled his eyes and shook his head and Relena gasped and looked away.  

"Maxwell, I'm not even going to ask WHY you knew how to find this site," Wufei groaned.  

"Good, cause I wasn't going to tell you," Duo retorted and smirked when he found a picture of three young men, about their age, in a very provocative position.  One actually had his long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail that trailed down to his bare ass…Duo made sure to use this picture especially.  Right clicking on the pic, he set it up as the wallpaper to his desktop and stretched it to fill the whole screen.  He laughed wildly at the thought of what Heero's face would look like when he found that there.  Turning around to look at the other's in the room, he saw that Quatre was beet red in the face.  Trowa was wide-eyed and staring at the scene the picture displayed.  Relena was either mumbling to herself that "it was inappropriate" for her to be shown such things, or that they seemed to be "well proportioned".  Duo found either reaction funny.  "Where's Wufei?" He managed to ask in between giggles.  

"B-Bathroom…needed tissue…" Trowa stuttered.  This of course, only made Duo laugh harder.  

"Well…any other files I should hack into?" Duo questioned as he strummed his fingers on the desk.  Then he perked up and nearly shouted, "The sound files!"  He set about searching for some sound waves that would be 'arousing' to Heero…literally.  Duo decided that to complete the effect, he needed sounds of people experiencing orgasms when opening a program, closing a program, minimizing a program, etc.  He was busily typing away when the owner of the laptop walked into the room, followed by Wufei.

"Duo," Heero stated coldly and Duo's fingers immediately stopped their assault on the keyboard.  Peeking out of the corner of one violet eye, Duo found Heero standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, glaring homicidally at him.  Gulping, Duo jumped out of the seat, and closed the laptop's screen.  

He grinned at Heero and said, "Hey, whaddya know?!  Time for another drink!"

"REALLY?!  Let's go!" Quatre exclaimed as he followed Duo's mad dash out of the room.  Trowa calmly walked past the stoic teenager and followed Wufei downstairs, who was still holding a tissue to his nose, as the last of the blood trickled out.  Only Relena and Heero remained in the room.  The Japanese boy stepped inside and looked at the embarrassed girl oddly.  

"I-I think I'll go join them Hee-chan," she mumbled and then ran from the room as well, not wanting to be in there when he studied his laptop.  

Heero growled at the pet name, then walked over to his precious laptop to see what that idiot Maxwell had been up to.  He sat down at his desk, stroked the top of the laptop and gently opened it.  "My precious," he hissed quietly as he looked at the open program.  When he signed off the Internet, the laptop made a low moan that sounded strangely…sexual?  Frowning at that, Heero then took in the picture that was staring back at him on the screen.  After a second of shock, Heero bolted from his seat with his eyes still glued to the erotic picture before his eyes yelled, "DUOOOO!"

Downstairs, the American cringed, but continued to prepare the next round of drinks.  Grabbing the vodka bottle, Kahlua and a bottle of Sprite, Duo started mixing the potent shots known as Minderasers.  Pouring the Kahlua in first, then the vodka and finally the Sprite, he grinned as the three liquids didn't mix too much…the drink was supposed to be layered.  Duo then started to make three other ones, one for him, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei.  Relena had declined, saying that this wasn't going the way she thought it was (meaning, she was hoping Heero would get drunk enough to not give a fuck who she was and she could finally get somewhere with him).  But since Heero obviously wasn't drinking, there was no point for her to be drunk with the rest of these ruffians.  Plus, Zechs didn't need a Minderaser, he was perfectly content with his Budweisers.

"Trowa, see if you can find straws, will ya?" Duo asked.  The tall European teen nodded as he searched the kitchen.  

"Duo Maxwell," came the threatening voice of Heero as he stalked into the kitchen and grabbed the other boy's wrists, stopping him from pouring the rest of the drinks.

"Whoa!  Heero, don't make me spill!" Duo protested.  

Heero just glared into Duo's large, violet irises before gritting his teeth and hissing, "I will kill you."

"Gee, where have I heard that one before?" Duo mocked, then tried to free his hands.  

"Don't touch my laptop!  It's my precious!  My precious!  Don't touch it!" Heero screamed suddenly, shocking everyone in the house.  

Duo flinched, then calmly responded, "Dude, lay off the Lord of the Rings' rip-offs.  It's getting old and *gag*"

"Duo…" Heero ground out between clenched teeth as he grabbed the collar of Duo's shirt and pulled it tight.  "Touch it again, and I WILL kill you."  Then he released Duo from his death grip and turned his attention to the table and the drinks waiting to be poured.  

Duo adjusted his collar and rubbed at his neck, then said, "Well…thanks for telling me so NICELY."  That just earned him another glare from his friend.  "Yo, Trowa!" Duo shouted as he bounced over to the green-eyed boy who was opening the drawers and cabinets in the kitchen and rummaging through them.  "Find anything yet?"

"What are you doing?" Heero interrupted as he came to Trowa's side.

"Lookin' for straws man.  You can't do Minderasers without them!" Duo informed him happily.

"We don't have any," Heero stated matter-of-factly.  Trowa stopped searching and turned to face the two boys.

"NO STRAWS!"  Quatre erupted from behind Duo.  "That's OK!  I can just chug it down like-"

"Nah uh Quatre.  We NEED straws.  Hmm…" Duo thought as he tapped his chin.  Then his eyes lit up and he said, "Heero, can I borrow your c-"

"No," Heero cut him off.

"Aww…c'mon man!  I just need to run down to the 7-Eleven and get some straws!" Duo begged.  Heero shook his head.  

"Heero!  Please!" Quatre joined in.  Heero looked at the blonde with an appalled look on his face, and vehemently shook his head no.  

"Ugh, fine.  ZECHS!" Duo called as he ran into the family room, where Zechs was drinking his third Budweiser and Relena was sitting on the couch watching TV.  "Zechs…Zechsy my man…buddy!"

"Spit it out Duo," Zechs instructed.

"Can I borrow your car real fast?  I just have to run to the 7-Eleven!" Duo pleaded.

Zechs turned to look at him and sighed.  Then gave in, saying, "Fine…  But get ONE scratch on it…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know.  You'll kill me, right?  As if I hadn't heard that enough tonight," Duo muttered as he caught the keys that were tossed to him and started to leave the room.  

"Heero drives," Zechs called after him.

"WHAT?!" Duo screeched, sticking his head back in the doorway of the family room and looking at him with disbelief.  "You're kidding, right?"

"No.  Heero drives," Zechs repeated.  

"But…Heero wants nothing to do with this," Duo whined.  

"I'll drive," Heero replied monotonously.

"Really?" Duo chirped.  Heero nodded.  "YES!" Duo cheered, then latched himself onto Heero's arm.  "Lessgo!"

"Duo, get off," Heero warned.  Duo removed himself from Heero as he handed him the keys, then opened the front door and bowed out of the way to let Heero go first.  The Japanese boy shook his head as he exited his house.  Duo happily closed the door behind him and skipped to Zechs' immaculate white new model Mercedes Tallgeese.  Heero beeped the car twice and the two doors opened on the sports car, inviting the two boys inside.  Heero slid into the driver's seat, adjusted it and the steering wheel.  He also moved the rear view and side mirrors to his liking and then a small panel on the dashboard asked, "Save settings?"  "Yes," Heero commanded, then saved it under 'Heero'.  Now, the next time he used Zechs car (which was probably going to be never) the car would remember Heero's settings and automatically switch to them.  Duo sat in the passenger's seat, impatiently bouncing up and down in his seat as Heero started the car.  "Duo…settle down," Heero told him, "and buckle up."

"But it's just down the-" Duo stopped himself as he saw the glare he was receiving from the dark boy.  He hastily belted himself in and then relaxed in the seat.  

Just as Heero was pulling away, he noticed Duo's car parked across the street.  Completing the K-turn, he asked, "You're car is here.  Why'd you want mine or Zechs'?"

Duo blushed slightly and said, "My car's a piece of shit.  I wanted to drive a cool car, like your Gundam Wing or Zechs' Tallgeese."

"It's a car…as long as it gets you where you need to go, who cares?" Heero asked.

Duo looked at him with disbelief and said, "Dude, Heero, my car's practically a Pinto!  That's how old and crappy it is!" Then he reclined the seat back all the way and lay down, saying, "I've always wanted a Deathscythe…maybe even the EX edition of it, the Deathscythe Hell."  Then he sat up quickly, supporting himself by leaning back on his elbows, "That's a fucking AWESOME car!"  To his surprise Heero nodded in agreement.  "You know what kind of car that is?!" Duo asked in amazement.

Heero frowned and replied, "I don't live in a cave, Duo."

The braided boy chuckled slightly and started fidgeting with all the pretty buttons and panels in the car.  Heero allowed his cobalt eyes to slide over to what Duo was doing momentarily, then focused on the road again.  Duo flipped through the stations, messed with the bass and treble, reset some of the stations, raised the volume, repeatedly rolled the windows down and up, etc.  "Duo…" Heero growled.  Duo, knew that tone of voice, so he paused in what he was doing, and reluctantly reset everything back to normal just as Heero pulled into the driveway of the 7-Eleven.  

Heero parked the car and the two teens walked into the 7-Eleven.  Well, Duo seemed to skip inside since he could hardly wait to get back to the house to do a minderaser.  Walking straight for the coffee machines, Duo gleefully noticed the container of straws.  He grabbed a handful of them, then turned around to Heero and motioned for them to leave with a nod of his head.  The cashier looked oddly at the duo, but didn't say anything to them as the two teens left the store and got back into Zech's car.  Heero pulled out of the parking lot and drove back down the street they came from in under a minute.  It wasn't that he was eager to get home, but rather he was eager to get out of the car and away from the hyperactive boy beside him.  

"We're back!" Duo proclaimed as burst into the house, triumphantly holding the straws over his head like a trophy. 

"Is my car still in tact?!" Zechs cried from the family room.

"NOW can we drink!?" Quatre screamed as he practically bounced up and down.

"Yes," Heero answered both questions as he walked into the family room and casually tossed the keys at Zechs, who caught them with ease.  He entered the kitchen to find Duo flitting about.  He ran to grab an empty cup, then to the refrigerator to fill it with ice, then he put a few pieces of ice in each of the minderasers.  When he finished doing that, he threw the cup out, then ran back to place a straw in each glass, then handed the four drinks out to Wufei, Trowa, Quatre and himself.  

Turning around to Heero he grinned cheekily at him before saying, "You sure you don't want one?"

Heero looked to the floor and crossed his arms over his chest in passive resistance.  Duo shrugged and made a move to turn around when Heero murmured, "Maybe…I'll try one."

Smiling broader than he ever had in his life, Duo quickly placed his glass down and then bounced over to Heero to throw his arm around his shoulders.  "Yes!  I knew you'd come around!  Lemme whip one up for ya!"  Swiftly making one last minderaser, he handed the potent drink to the quiet teen and then motioned for everyone to crowd around himself.  "Alright you guys, you gotta drink this as fast as you can through the straw.  The quicker the better.  Now, for a little toast, here's some-"

"Just get on with it Maxwell," Wufei commented as he rolled his eyes.

"All right, all right!  Here's to me, here's to you, fuck me and fuck you!"  Duo shouted.

"That's a horrible toast!"  Relena yelled as she got up from the table in a hurry and went to sit with her brother in the family room.

The five teens paid no attention to her as they all sucked up their drink as fast as possible.  Duo was undoubtedly the first one to finish, then Heero, then Quatre and finally Trowa and Wufei.  "Woo hoo!  Yeah baby!" Duo exclaimed as he smacked his lips together for effect and clanked the glass to the kitchen table.  "Nothing beats a good minderaser if you wanna get fucked up real fast!"

Quatre slowly put his on the table, then clutched to one of the chairs as he wearily said, "Yeah…you said it."

Duo turned to Heero and grinned as he said, "So, how'd you like it?"  Heero just shrugged and turned away, leaving Duo to growl at his back.   

"So…what's next?"  The green-eyed boy said.  Everyone turned to stare at Trowa in astonishment.  He just stared back and said, "What?"

Shaking his head, Duo looked over the bottles scattered on the table, then decided that it might be a good time for a little break.  Have a slower alcoholic drink.  "Ok, here's what I can do.  I can make us rum and cokes, white Russians, some kind of mixer with vodka and a straight Bailey's on the rocks.  So, who wants what?" Duo explained.

"Give me the strongest stuff you got!  Hehe!" Quatre cheered and he playfully punched Duo's shoulder.  Duo quirked an eyebrow at the giggly blonde then turned to Wufei.  

"Rum and coke sounds pretty harmless," Wufei said.  

"White Russian," Trowa replied quietly.

Duo smirked and said, "What is that a play on words for you?  Yeah, where are you from anyway?  Some Slavic nation or something?"  Trowa just shrugged.  Then Duo turned to face Heero, who was still looking the other way and was about to ask him what he wanted, before he thought better of it.  

"In that case, I want a white Russian too!" Quatre suddenly shouted as large aquamarine eyes gazed up at the tall boy next to him and Quatre smiled from ear to ear.  

"Okaaaaay…" Duo drawled and then set about mixing the drinks. 

"Baileys," Heero grunted.  Duo nearly dropped the bottle of Kahlua he was holding as he spun around to face narrow blue eyes.  Duo nodded numbly as he went back to mixing drinks, including rum and coke for himself.  

Meanwhile, in the family room, Relena was slouched next to her brother, complaining about Heero's constant indifference towards her.  

"I don't get it!" She sniffed, "Why does he always ignore my obvious advances!?"  Zechs merely shrugged, not wanting to say what he was really thinking.  Feeling slightly woozy because of her low-tolerance, Relena leaned heavily on her brother's shoulder and whispered, "He only sees me as a nuisance.  I know he does.  Tell me, does he only see me as a nuisance?"  Relena looked up at Zech's mirror-image sky blue eyes, imploring him to tell her what she needed to hear. 

Looking down at his distraught sister, he sighed and said, "No…he's just a little…confused."

"Confused?!" Relena cried, "About what!?"

"Oh you know…stuff," Zechs remarked as he waved his hand flippantly.  Relena narrowed her eyes at him, then let her head drop onto his shoulder again as she sighed.

"You're just as confusing as he is…" Relena murmured, starting to feel her eyelids drop closed.  

"Sorry," Zechs smiled around the mouth of his beer.  

"How you guy's doing in here!?" Duo shouted as his head suddenly appeared in the doorway.  He grinned at them and held up his rum and coke saying, "Sure you guys don't – 

"Do I look like a GUY Duo Maxwell!?" Relena barked as she stood up from and couch and put her hands on her hips.  

Duo stared at her and said, "Coulda fooled me."

"Why I oughta…ARGH!  Being in the same place with-with HIM is SO difficult!" Relena screamed as she clutched her hair.  

Heero walked into the picture at that moment and leaned against the doorframe as well, looking at Relena peculiarly.  "Why?"

"BeCAUSE," she pouted.  

"Oh well now I get it…" Duo taunted then left the doorway and reentered the kitchen.  

Relena growled at his back then turned to the wide-eyed Heero and said, "I'm obviously not a guy so I don't know what the little braided FREAK was talking about.  Right Heero?  I can show you how much of a girl a really am."  She started to saunter over towards Heero as he stood immobilized in the doorway.

"Oh GROSS.  I don't need to see this," Zechs moaned from behind them.  

"There'll be nothing to see," Heero remarked as he simply turned away from Relena and stalked back into the kitchen, quickly drowning the last of his short drink.  

Relena halted in mid-step and clenched her fists at her sides.  "ZECHS!" She shouted, "Now look what you did!  I almost had him!"

"Yeah…right…" He mumbled as his sister stormed over to the recliner and sulked.  

Heero walked into the kitchen and noticed that Wufei and Duo were both missing from the scene.  Quatre and Trowa sat at opposite ends of the kitchen tables, discussing some movie they had recently seen.  Silently, Heero stood in the doorway, watching the two boys argue over the actors.

"I'm telling you, Trowa!  Ewan McGregor is WAY cuter than Josh Hartnett!" Quatre argued.

Trowa shook his head and said, "Nah-uh, Josh Hartnett could beat your little pansy Englishman any day."

"PANSY!?  Never!  How could you say that!?  Did you see him at the awards show with the eyeliner on?" Pauses to see Trowa shake his head, "Well there you have it!  You missed him at his hottest!"

"Wouldn't wearing eyeliner justify the 'pansy' remark?" Trowa countered.

Quatre stumbled over his words as he said, "Th-that's not the point!  The point is he looked DAMN GOOD in eyeliner!"

Trowa took another sip of his white Russian and said, "I just don't see it."

"Then you must be BLIND!  Maybe if you looked at him with BOTH eyes instead of covering one with you hair you would see what I mean!" Quatre screeched.  Heero winced at that.  

"Whatever…" Trowa idly responded.  

Quatre 'hmphed' then said, "Well, what do you think about Orlando Bloom?"

"Lord of the Ring's style? Or Black Hawk Down 'do?" Trowa questioned.

"Black Hawk Down…blondes can't like blondes," Quatre made a face.

Trowa sipped his drink slowly and smirked at the petite blonde across the table from him.  "Hmm…too bad.  I kinda have a thing for blondes," he shrugged.

Quatre's eyes widened, "Really?"  Trowa nodded, then finished his drink as he stared into bright eyes of the boy opposite him.  Blushing, Quatre said, "O-oh, I s-see," the hastily finished the rest of his white Russian.  Heero shook his head and quietly left the doorway.  The Japanese youth decided to walk upstairs in search of Duo and Wufei, mentally cursing Duo if he was messing around with his laptop again.  


End file.
